


Fire Engine Misfire

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Lucas spies the tissue box on top of the hoses on the fire engine and wonders what his Eggy has planned this time.





	1. Fire Engine Misfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Jadegirly2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [Megs1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts).

> Wherever you are in the world have a Happy Monday.

It was almost midnight when Ripley got an emergency text to go to Station 19. Robert Sullivan was unwell and needed to head home. Ripley came to replace him for the remainder of the shift.

Lucas had not told Vic he was at Station 19. He wanted to surprise her. Walking along the catwalk in the garage of the station, he looked down to see a tissue box on top of the hoses on the fire engine. Lucas smiles and thinks to himself, that cheeky wench must have planned this.

Lucas makes his way down to the truck, climbs to the top, and lays his back on the hoses. He closes his eyes and a little while later he starts to feel kisses being peppered around his face. He opens his eyes to see his beautiful Eggy.

“Hey Hubby.” Vic whispers, her eyes full of lust.

“Hey Eggy.” Lucas mumbles, his eyes darkening with need.

“It is my turn to get the treatment tonight.”

“Maybe? We are on work time and I give the orders.” Lucas warns her with a smirk.

“Please Hubby.” Vic pouts.

“We are living dangerously being up here on the engine.”

“Dangerous is our middle name.” Vic mutters as she lies on her back.

Lucas moves above straddling her unbuckling her belt and unzips her trouser pants and pulling them down to her ankles. He looks at her in surprise, as she is not wearing her panties. 

Vic smiles “Surprise.” Lucas unbuttons Vic shirt and sees no undershirt or bras. “Double surprise.”

“You wretched woman.” Lucas growls at Vic with hunger in his eyes.

Lucas places his tongue on her neck gliding it down her throat downwards to her breasts. He continues to guide his tongue around both of Vic’s areolas, kissing each nipple to a standing position. Lucas was about to continue his tongues descent when the door to the garage opens with a bang as it slams against the wall.

Lucas and Vic freeze and hears a woman’s voice “You texted Ripley you were ill.”

“Yeah but it was Vic’s idea to get him to replace me.” A male voice said. Ripley looks at Vic and she gives him a smirk.

“Who’s that with Sullivan?” Lucas whispers.

“Sounds like Andy.” Vic whispers in surprise.

“Where shall we do our deed tonight?” Andy asks.

“What about on top of the fire engine.” Sullivan replies. Vic and Lucas give each other a nervous stare.

“We are about to be caught.” Ripley tells Vic quietly as she covers her scrunched up face with her hands.

“No! The fire truck, we could do it on the ladder?” Andy says enticingly then utters “No, I think I need resuscitation in the aid car,” 

“I can certainly do that.” Robert responds.

“Then I can resuscitate your pecker.”

“It’s actually Mr. Pecker.” Sullivan quips as Lucas and Vic stifle a snorted laugh. “What was that…Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“It sounded like a snort, a laughing snort.” Sullivan says.

“I didn’t hear anything. Stop wasting time and resuscitate me already,” Andy impatiently tells Sullivan.

Vic and Lucas hear Sullivan groan then the back doors to the aid car slams shut. 

“Do we continue our little tête-à-tête.” Ripley asks.

“Of course” Vic mutters as Ripley starts to move his tongue down Vic’s naval and was about to make it to Vic’s sweet spot when the door to the garage open’s once again. Making them freeze for a second time.

A man’s voice says, “I know you want me bad Maya.”

“No Jack you want me bad.”

“Where do you want it, Maya?”

“We did the aid car last week, the week before that the turn out room. What about on top of the fire engine?”

“It’s comfy up there with all those hoses.” Jack informs Maya.

Vic and Lucas shake their heads and Lucas whispers, “What kind of station is this.”

"A spicy one.” Vic retorts and Lucas spreads her legs and kisses Vic’s clit.

“No I feel the need to rev up your speed racer in the fire truck.” Maya tells Jack.

“Then I can suck the juice from your engine.” Jack informs Maya.

Vic and Lucas hear laughter and the fire truck’s door slamming.

“All we need now is for Travis and Miller to come in.” Vic giggles.

“I didn’t know Miller was into guys.” Lucas says baffled.

“He’s not I was being funny.” Vic pokes her tongue out and Lucas tickles her.

Vic and Lucas hear moans and groans coming from the aid car and the fire truck. “Shall we move our dalliance to my bunk, because all I want to hear is you groan when you come?”

“All I want is to hear you moan in ecstasy when you come.” Lucas stares into Vic's eyes as she kisses his nose.

“Let’s go.” Vic tells Lucas pulling up her pants and buttoning a couple of her shirt buttons. “Don’t forget the tissue box,” Vic whispers passing it to Lucas.

Vic and Lucas made it to Vic’s bunk-room where they restarted their union and only heard each other’s sweet cries of bliss when they climaxed.


	2. Fire Engine Misfire - The Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows on directly from where Fire Engine Misfire ends. It is now after midnight with the clock striking Three AM. What mischief could Vic and Lucas get up to this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I first posted the original Fire Engine Misfire approximately a year ago I have had requests for an update. trying to figure out how to fit it into the Station Spice series could not work with the current story of Spice of Life, so I decided it would make sense for it to follow on directly after Fire Engine Misfire but before Fire Engine Misfire Two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I have in writing it.

Falling asleep after listening to their sweet cries of bliss emanating from their culmination. Vic dreams of her and Lucas on a beach in Maui in the summertime. She is relaxing on a sun lounge drooling as Lucas wades out of the water shaking his head, spraying glistening drops of water into the air. His toned and muscly torso, dripping wet, just like her nether region at this very moment.

Lucas calls to her, “Vic, wake up.”

Her brow furrows in confusion, she, is awake. She waves, revealing her conscious state.

He calls out again this time using her pet name, “Eggy, please wake up.”

“I am awake, Hubby.” She yells back, watching him sink his feet in the hot sand running up to her.

“Vic, you have to wake up.” He whispers, peppering kisses down her neck.

She loved the way his beard tickled her clavicle, even if it left her scratching for a time afterwards.

“Vicky!” Lucas growls playfully smirking at her.

He knew how she hated, being called that and he only tended to use the name to get her to do something she disliked doing, like getting out of bed when he’s still in it, naked.

The kisses on her neck turn into nibbles, which become so pronounced, Vic jumps out of her slumber into an awakening position.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she focuses on Lucas sitting bare-chested beside her on the bed. “Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty.”

Vic moans noticing that they were not on a beach in Hawaii but in her bunk room at Station 19. Through the window, it was still dark out, Vic whimpers, “Why did you wake me?”

“I thought I heard the fire engine’s horn blast. Come with me just in case someone has broken into the barn.”

“Are you scared, Jedi master?”

“No! You are my back up in case I need it.”

Vic lays back down, her head resting on the pillow. “Please let me sleep.”

“I suppose I better Jedi mind trick you into coming with me then. If you do as I say, you will be rewarded.” Lucas murmurs, staring into her large brown orbs.

Sitting up quickly, Vic excitedly asks, “What kind of reward?”

Shaking his head, he answers, “You have to come with me first.”

“You win,” Vic mumbles kissing him quickly before climbing over him to get out of bed.

They both quickly dress and quietly make their way down to the entrance into the barn. Before pushing the door, open Lucas holds up the tissue box and whispers “I may have got you down here on false pretences.”

“Oh, did you now.” Vic smirks.

“Yeap! I thought we could try our luck again to get jiggy with it on top of the fire engine.”

“You really do have a hard-on for that beast of a machine.” 

“It’s on my bucket list of spicy places to do it.”

Vic laughs “What else is on your spicy bucket list, Chief?”

“If I tell you now it would spoil the surprises later.”

“Well, in that case, tell me the places that you have crossed off the list?”

Lucas chuckles “Sitting in Captain Sullivan chair getting sucked off by the woman I love.”

Vic smiles and starts to keep a tally, counting with her fingers “Yes, that happened last week. Where else?”

“Getting a hand job in the beanery.”

“Ah! That’s two.”

“Three, umm let me think…” Lucas says, scratching his bearded chin.

“Turn out room, possibly.” Vic hints.

“Very memorable place, most certainly crossed that off, but possibly need to re-add it as a place to do it annually while your team are sitting down to have Thanksgiving turkey.”

“Trust me that is a place I will gladly consent to anytime not just annually.”

Upon entering the barn, they see the aid car swaying from side to side with Andy screaming “Who’s the boss, who’s the boss.”

Sully’s venomously growls back, “You are, you are Chief Herrera.”

“That’s right! So don't forget it while I face away from you.”

Vic giggles, “I think Andy is riding her huge black stallion in reverse cowgirl.”

Lucas raises an eyebrow “How do you know Sully’s stallion is rather large?”

“Our showers are unisex or have you forgotten. Sully’s wanger extends to full length every time he sees Andy walking naked into the shower.” Vic declares.

“Ah, you are a lucky girl to witness that wonder.” Lucas sarcastically comments.

“Hubby, no need to be jealous, I worship your majestic magnificence every day.”

“I should hope so since I worship all of you, especially your beaver.”

Vic snort laughs at a high-volume prompting Sullivan to groan “There is that snort laugh again, someone is out there.”

“Focus! Studly,” Andy snaps.

"Nnnhhh,” Sullivan responds neighing

Lucas covers Vic’s breathing orifices with his hand “No more snorting, you will get us into trouble.”

A woman’s high-pitched laugh came from inside the station’s foyer startling the couple.

“Someone is out there. Should we hide?” Vic whispers to Lucas.

Before Lucas could reply a male voice says “Welcome to Station Spice Jenna, I heard from Jack that the top of the engine truck is the hotspot for sex. Shall we tick it off our list of places to do it.”

“That’s Ryan’s voice,” Vic tells Lucas.

“Common Eggy, it’s time to become invisible.”

Taking Vic’s hand Lucas leads her into the back of the fire truck. Peeking through the windows of the fire truck they see Ryan Tanner and his policewoman girlfriend Jenna Matson enter the barn only to stop beside the rocking aid car.

Ryan opens the aid car door and receives a blasting from Sullivan “Get the hell out Tanner, Andy is no longer yours.” 

Slamming the door closed, Ryan tremulously tells Jenna “Just so, you know, you are the only one I want.”

“Ryan Tanner you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used, against you in the realm of my court. You have the right to finger, lick, suck and fuck me and only me, do you hear.”

Ryan holds up his hand to be permitted to ask a question. Jenna nods “One question Tanner.”

“What will happen if I don’t agree?”

“Then there will be no licking or sucking of your large, thick dick from this mouth of mine,” Jenna growls pressing a finger to her lips.

Vic laughs, causing Jenna to look around and ask “What was that?”

Having had to bob their heads down from view, Vic and Lucas could hear Ryan’s reply “It must be Andy as no one else is in here.”

“Tanner, you are a bad, bad boy, you spoke when I told you to remain silent.” 

Seconds later, running footsteps could be heard followed by squeals of delight emanating from Jenna from the roof of the fire engine. 

Vic looks over to Lucas, “I guess the beast next door eludes us yet again.”

“Well, this monster truck is on my bucket list too,” Lucas mentions as his eyebrows move up and down.

“Ooo…Hubby talk dirty to me some more.”

“I am going to undress you then lick every inch of your beautiful coloured skin, in the hopes that your gorge is moist enough to allow my love meister to pleasure you until the sun comes up.”

“Oh! Hubby, I think you'll find I am already wet,” Vic mumbles as Lucas begins to undress her.

After undressing, them both Lucas instructs Vic to lay down and to spread her legs. Lucas then hovers over Vic dangling his semi-hardened cock opposite her entrance. Vic grabs for it only to be stopped by Lucas who wriggles his tongue at her.

“You just lay back and enjoy the finger-licking good time you are about to receive.”

Vic lets out a moan as Lucas lays his lips on hers. Opening her mouth slightly, she allows Lucas’s tongue to wiggle its way in to engage hers.

The sounds of pleasure become more prominent next door to them as Jenna yells, “Ryan, I should arrest your cock for breaking and entering into my prison.”

“I love your prison, so go ahead, make my day.” Ryan loudly replies, making Vic giggle in Lucas’s mouth.

Lucas withdraws his mouth to say “Eggy, concentrate on me as I will make your day every day."

“You already do, my love.”

Lucas smiles at her before his tongue starts its journey at her breastbone. It slowly glides along to the left and the right in a zigzag motion, stopping to taste her nipples and flick them into life. His left-hand drifts down to her thighs. Each soft, smooth fingertip of his tickles her skin.

“I can feel you, growing in anticipation for what’s to come next,” Lucas whispers sensually.

“Hmm…hmm”

Lucas slides down for his tongue to seek her belly button and tantalise the dip. The sensation makes Vic giggle.

“You like that?”

“Hubby your tongue amazes me.”

“It has to take a break for a minute in preparation for the finale.” Lucas teases, chuckling as Vic’s eyebrows start dancing excitedly in synchronisation. 

Now kneeling in between her thighs Lucas uses both his thumbs to massage her pubic mound. 

“Hubby, move along.” Vic moans.

Lucas transfers his fat digits, to lightly caress her outer labia then cheekily runs a finger over Vic’s clitoris igniting a shiver to pass through her body.

Moisture begins to trickle from Vic’s pussy prompting Lucas to rhythmically rubs his finger back and forth. Vic’s breathing gets louder as her right-hand moves down to her clit and begins to play with it too.

“You having fun?” Lucas laughs, watching Vic getting herself off.

“Not yet, I invite your tongue to help me.”

Less than a second later the muscular organ lovingly explores every inch of Vic’s garden, licking her inner labia, clit then her vaginal orifice. Vic's moans become louder as her body writhes from the mounting stimulation. Lucas withdraws his tongue to make way for three of his fingers to finish off the job.

Sensing his girlfriend is on the brink of climaxing Lucas begins to talk Vic through her shuddering orgasm. “Vic, ohh…cum, oh…yeah…cum, cum, cum, oh...cuuummm.” 

Vic sighs heavily in satisfaction as Lucas takes in a deep breathe. The passionate noises outside the truck get louder. From the aid car, Sully’s grunts and Andy wails get drowned out by Jenna’s squeals and Ryan’s howls.

“Who knew Ryan is a howler. Now I understand why Andy had to move onto a macho sounding man.” Vic mutters.

“How do I sound in the throes of lovemaking?” Lucas asks.

Vic pulls a face “Your groans are so manly and sexy that they complement my sweet arousing moans.”

“Umm…I think you mewl rather than moan.” Lucas goads.

“Want to make a bet? Put your electrifier in my socket to find out.”

Lucas laughs, inserting his tool in Vic’s quim, “My Electrifier will shock your senses to make to mewl.”

Within moments as dawn breaks, all three vehicles were rocking from side to side with the sounds of pleasure from all three couples duelling for supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know if it was better or worse than the original.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha sweet spice whats next.


End file.
